


A Little Too Much Can Bring Strangers Closer

by That_Geek



Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: early on, everyone is just getting to know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: In all the excitement of making Voyager's first festive season Neelix makes a few mistakes regarding Earth festive food
Series: There's a few holidays in that Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Little Too Much Can Bring Strangers Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The next part. Picks up the story from part one (Under the Duvet)

It had been talk of the ship for months; ever since Neelix had placed the survey into circulation. He had been asking for traditions that the other races on board had and was delighted to find out that certain earth celebrations coincide with Talax’ Prixin celebration. He began to work on the ultimate festive holiday one that everyone on board could celebrate and feel included in.

The Captain was on board with this plan and was secretly looking forward to having a nice yule dinner; it wouldn’t be her mother’s but she hoped it would still make her feel all warmer inside.

After months of planning and prep the first wave of celebrations began. There was dancing and chatter, The mess hall had been decked out in brightly coloured decorations. Neelix had a large buffet set out for all with delicacies from Vulcan and Klingon culture as well as Bolian and Bajorian. He'd even had room to squeeze in a few Human treats too. The day had been organised so everyone could have a couple hours to eat and relax with their peers.

It was the third wave of the day that had most of the senior staff in attendance. Tom had also helped organise some classic tunes to help with the games. He and Harry were leading the charades game while handing out balloons for the don't pop the balloon game.

Captain Janeway arrived a little late and greeted her crew as she walked through the mess hall but eventually situated herself in the corner away from the hubbub. Parties and networking had always been a big part of her job but _Voyager_ was so very different and she was still finding her feet with her crew. Yes, they had had a few good nights at Sadrine’s but not everyone was comfortable with her constant presence.

“Oh Captain, I’m so glad you made it. Can I interest you in this,” Neelix presented her with a tray of what looked like pig trotters wrapped in some form of pastry “piglets under the covers. An earth dish eaten at Christmas, I believe” Kathryn stared at it, unsure of it pursing her lips out and picking one up in politeness. Neelix chortled and skipped off. Kathryn stared at it and turned it in her fingers.

“It’s an interesting take on pigs in blankets, right Captain?” Chakotay chuckled holding one up to her.

“Indeed. My father always liked the other type; wrapped in bacon instead of pastry, the way my mother made them. Although you don’t eat meat so that probably sounds excessive” She chuckled.

“Well, I haven’t always been a vegetarian” he commented, they stood in silence watching the crew dance gently.

“So, did you celebrate Christmas or Yule?” Kathryn asked

“Not really, we had a festival at the end of the year to bring good luck in the new year and another halfway through to honour our ancestors but not Yule.” he explained and Kathryn hummed in response rocking slightly on her heels.

“Captain, Commander. Heads up, don’t drink the eggnog because...it’s just egg, or some Talaxian egg equivalent” Paris informed them holding up a small cup. Kathryn smirked and pressed her lips together before it developed into a full belly laughter; her head flew back as she placed a hand on the Commander’s shoulder leaning into him as she laughed. Chakotay looked at her and started laughing too, leaning into her as well. Suddenly Kathryn let out a noise that was almost like a snort and growl crossed over. At this Tom started to belly laugh with them. The crew had turned to look at them, now howling like hyenas in the corner of the mess hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee the next part will be out tomorrow as I have a Christmas dinner to make and eat, which I am so pumped for. 
> 
> Next Part: Winter Wonderland  
> Expected: Sunday (15th)
> 
> Happy Holidays and thanks for Reading


End file.
